Lovely Obsession
by thedarklady44
Summary: Riku is killed! But by who? And what are they after? Is Sora next? Or is there a greater game at play?
1. Author's Note

Ok I would like to point out before I even begin the story by saying that I am adding OC's to the world, not at this moment do I even intend for them to have major roles in the story. But yes that can change. This story is a repost. I started writing it with a friend about two years ago, and when i look back some of it I'm just not happy with so I'm changing some stuff, some of what my friend wrote I may have kept or not but I intend to completely try and change it. So that being said I hope everyone likes this :)


	2. Chapter 1

(UNKNOWN P.O.V.)

I have watched, waited and pondered for so long. Wanting for this to become reality. Wanting him to be mine. Only one thing stood in my way and I was about to fix that. He was standing there all alone, just begging for me to take him. The party had to be way too much for him. He never really was that much of a party person.

Everything was all played out, the chance standing there, right before me. I just want to reach out. Oh there were so many ways this could go down. Push him right off the balcony, cut his throat, choke him. But he was far to good for all that. He needed to die slowly, painfully. He needed to understand what he took from me! How it hurt! It was such a shame that I had no time for him. Though this would sort him out perfectly.

I needed to see him bleed. Scream my name in agony. Hear him beg for mercy. To know that I was the one he saw last.

"Hey Riku!" I call out walking up behind him.

"OH hey - " the rest of his sentence cut off by the volume in the room.

A.N ok ok ok I know that it wasn't much but i want to leave a lot to the imagination, but yes i will go over how he died and what not, but the real games begin! who did it? dun dun dun!


	3. Chapter 2

(SORA'S P.O.V.)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" I hear my alarm go off.

I jump up, trying so hard to turn it off. But go crashing to the floor in an unsuccessful manner,.

"Sora get up, get up, get up!" I hear the voice of my ever impatient brother.

I hop up and finally get the damn alarm off. Cursing to myself that I have to remember to turn it down.

"I'm up!" I yell a little too loudly, hearing him opeing door.

Roxas walks in all dressed up in his FBI uniform.

"I'm off to work now. So please don't go back to bed." he says, walking over and standing in front of me.

"I won't, unfortunately I have cleaning to do today." I say, slumping down to the bed, spreading my arms at the completely messy room.

"OK, don't strain yourself, you know what happens when you go cleaning crazy." he says, walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I layed back on the bed, wondering, did Riku have a nice night? Though it was kind of weird that he wasn't home yet. He wasn't the kind of person that didn't come home. He told me that he was going to be back by the very latest of 3. Ehh oh well Riku is after all a big boy.

I need to get out of this damn bed. So I get up and throw some black sweats on and a white t-shirt. I look around the mess once more before deciding that I need to eat first and then tackle the day. When I step out of mine and Riku's room I smell food. I loved when Riku threw up the offer for Roxas to move in with us. Roxas is a much better cook then me, and he has this great habit of taking care of me when Riku isn't here.

I walk down the stairs to find eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for me on the table. I laugh to myself.

"Dammit Roxas why are you so cool." Roxas really did care a whole lot about me. I was lucky to have a brother like him. Even when he could be super annoying he was awesome.

I look at the clock, to see that it reads 11:30. Riku still wasn't home. I wonder what must be keeping him. I wonder if he even called. Pulling my phone out I see that he did indeed call.

"Voice mail from RIKU" my phone reads.

"Hey babe. Sorry I couldn't get ahold of you to say goodnight. I miss you. I really wish that you could have come with me, this is actually kinda fun. And that's hard for me to say, I mean you know I hate parties. But I love you. Goodnight babe." I hear his voice tell me, and then I hear the click of the phone.

Man I love him. I can't believe that I was lucky enough to meet a guy like that. He is just too sweet. It's all like a dream come true. Now why isn't my prince charming home yet? I couldn't go because of my damn leg just had to fall down the damn steps and fracture it, otherwise I would know where he was.

(3 hours later)

Sigh. It's 2 freaking 30 and Riku STILL isn't home yet. What the hell! I'm starting to worry that something happened to him. Oh my God I hope nothing happen to him. Relax Sora he is just doing something.

"Something that is more important than you" my inner voice tells me.

No he can't be doing something more important than me. Something is seriously wrong. He NEVER goes this long without talking to me first. He knows how I worry. Maybe Axel can help me. So I pick the phone up, but just as I dial a knock at the door.

"Hello" I open the door to find Axel.

Dude he must be able to like sense when people need him. That is SOOOO creepy.

"Oh my god Axel, I swear i was just going to call you!" I say very fast.

Axel steps in and shuts the door behind him, laghing.

"What for?" he asks, standing in the hallway.

"Riku hasn't come home!" I say, nearly screaming it in worry.

"Sora. Sora, Sora. Didn't he go to that party at Castle Oblivion?" Axel asks, leading himself to my living room.

"Well yea, but he never came home." I say sadly.

"Look Sora he isn't missing. He just hasn't come home yet. You know Riku. He will turn up by tonight." he says confidently.

"But Riku would have called telling me he wasn't going to be home until late.' I croak.

Axel just sighs, and looks around the room. He looks deep in thought.

"If your really that worried, then I will begin to look for him. Is that ok?" he asks, finally looking at me again.

"YES" I practically scream again.

"Well then it's settled. I will go out and look for him. But you have to give me time. If he is missing then I'm not going to find him right away." He says, rising from the chair he was sitting in, and walking to the door.

And that is when I saw it. It brought on a hole in my stomach. The fear set in so far, it was unbearable. That damn T.V just had to be on, let alone on the news channel.

"And in further news, the body of a young man was found late last night at 5th and Japip. The young man is at this moment unidentifiable due to deep lacerations to the face. His body was found in a dumpster, after a good citizen said that they had seen a hand protruding from the dumpster. -" the newswoman's voice continued but all noise was a blur.

It couldn't be him. I can't let it be him. But what if it was him?

As if sensing my worry Axel interrupted my thoughts, "Sora I will help you. It might not even be him. It most likely isn't him. Just wait I will call and confirm that it isn't Riku" I heard Axel's voice say.

I watch him him leave the house, and the real panick sets in. What am I going to do? If that really was Riku why? Why hurt him? What did he do?

Axel came back about an hour later, looking full of saddness, I knew i just didnt want to except it. It couldn't be him. It wouldn't be him.

"What did they say?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Sora, but - " he started saying.

If he wasn't there in person I would have hit the floor. He was telling me what happened but I was only hearing every other word. He said that Riku was dead.

"Sora! Sora!" were the last words I heard.


	4. Chapter 3

(UNKOWN P.O.V.)

"Haha" I laugh to myself.

Pity that little twit was far too easy. His screams of agony were music to my ears. A nice symphony. But Sora, jeez he will be the concert of a lifetime, my final performance. I WILL NOT miss out on that. I could replay that twits last few hours in my head like a movie. My favorite movie. I should have killed him earlier. How his eyes flashed with fear as I sliced his face to ribbons. Pretty red ribbons. The way he gasped for breath. How he begged in the end for mercy. But I couldn't just let him walk off alive. No no no that would have taken the fun away from it all. His blood was so beautiful, so red and delicious. I love the different shades of crimson people bleed. He had a nice shade. Every slice was as sweet as the first.

Dealing with the body was the only difficult part. I got to carried away, didn't pay close attention to the way his blood spit out of his body. I had to clean before I took the body out. And to top it off getting the body past everyone was no picnic, but once out of the castle it was smooth sailing. I planned his death well. Had the precise moment. A late Thursday night at a party. Nothing ever happens on Thursdays.

My sweet little Sora. You are next. You will feel my blade run under your skin. You won't die as quick as Riku. You will pass VERY slowly. I will relish your fear like no other. You captivate me, and I will posses you. I will own you. My little slave you will be. Or you will die. I watched you all my life. You are a beautiful small creature. I have never gazed on such a small boy. Face like a girl. Your body I will earn. You escaped my grasp a LONG time ago, but that won't happen again.

But first I will get you to love me...


	5. Chapter 4

(Sora's P.O.V.)

Maybe it had all been a dream. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. This couldn't be happening. It was all just a nightmare. I was in bed. And when I woke up Riku was going to be right there next to me.

That's what a keep telling myself as I get up. But none of this is true. He wasn't with me, and I wasn't in bed. I'm laying on the couch as Axel looks down at me. Riku was dead. His throat had been slit amoung other injuries. Axel spared me all the details, he said I didn't need that in my head.

That couldn't be the truth though. He was just here. I had just watched him get ready yesterday. Get ready for that stupid party. The party!

"OH MY GOD!" I scream. Standing from the couch.

"What!" Axel and Roxas say together.

I just now realize that Roxas is in the room. When did he get here? Axel must have called him. He looked so worried.

"Riku was at the party last." I say.

"What party? Where was the party?" Roxas asks, turning to me, obviously confused.

"At Castle Oblivion" Axel answers for me.

"How do you know that" Roxas asks him.

"Well I was invited but I kinda….had better things to do" he say turning bright red.

"Yea I was…supposed to go too" I say between chocked sobs.

"How come you didn't go with him?" Roxas asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm my foot" I say, pointing to the foot wrapped in a cast.

"That would be a good reason." Axel says.

Then I remembered that I was supposed to go the doctor today to get an x-ray to see if everything was healing ok. At this point though, it didn't matter. It was too late to call and make another appointment. And also there were bigger things at hand. Like who the hell killed Riku. Apperently the killer did a really good job. No prints and there was no struggle at the party. It seemed as if he left willingly. But why?

"Well then who was at the party, what did the guest list look like." Roxas asks.

"I'm not sure" I say quietly.

I'm glad that Roxas worked for the FBI. He was going to put a close to this case very fast. He was going to catch the bastard very quickly.

"Well Ansem is living up in that castle all by himself." Axel starts to say.

"I didn't ask that. I asked who all was there." Roxas says impatiently.

"Rude much, but I heard that everyone was invited. Like everyone everyone. There wasn't really a single person that wasn't invited. It was just a kinda show if you want kinda thing. The only people that I'm sure went were Marly, Xiggy, Celext, Alarix, Nami, Demmy, and a few others but I'm not too sure." Axel says. Then adds, "But Dem, and Nam didn't go."

"Who are Celext and Alarix?" Roxas asks.

"The two newest members of the organization." Axel says, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Could either of them have motive to kill Riku?" Roxas asks Axel.

"They could be, I mean they weren't too fond of Riku from everything that I heard. But I don't really think so, they really wouldn't gain anything from it." He states.

"Well we need to start asking around. Sora would you like to go with us. I mean if you can handle it." Roxas gets up from his seat and starts towards the door.

"I think that I can handle it." I say.

"So who do you wanna talk to first?" Axel asks.

"I think that I wanna talk to this damn Alarix first." I reply.

(2 HOURS LATER)

We arrive at his house and I'm astonished. It looks like shit. Windows cracked, and what appeared to be tape holding them together. The porch looked like is was going to cave in at any given moment, and the door didnt even look like it was on right. It looks like no one should even being allowed to live in it, let alone someone who is willingly living here. Why not just live in the castle? Unless he's the one that killed Riku, then it would make sense to live somewhere shitty. But even then why not do and then leave. This house can't possibly be safe.

"So this is it?" I ask astonished.

"According to records, yes" Roxas says with a little surprise in his voice.

"Well lets get the show on the road." I say a little on edge.

Well here we go. Into the home on the man that might have killed Riku. So help me, if he so much as seems like he did it he will regret it.


	6. Chapter 5

(Sora's P.O.V.)

From the looks of Alarix's house you would think that he was the poorest little sap in the organization, but as soon as he answered the door I was shocked. He was SEXY! And astonishingly…he looked just like Riku. But with black hair and amber eyes instead of the blueish-green Riku had. He had a small tattoo under his left eye. It resembled Axels but with a design. He was so handsome… but so intimidating. Just seeing his face instantly pissed me off. How could he look so much like Riku… when the real thing was gone?

"You jerk! How could you? How could you kill him?" I couldn't control myself. If he did this he would pay… BIG TIME! I could already feel the key blade forming in my hands, but Axel and Roxas held me back.

"Whoa dude chill! What are you talking about anyways?" Alarix jumped back, seriously scared.

"We're sorry Alarix, but Riku was…" Axel tries to ttell him but I cut him off.

"Killed last night!" I yell in his face. I half expect him to break down and give his confession. Admit to the crime, but he just gives us all a humorus smirk.

"You think I killed that little prick? I wouldn't touch that fag with a ten foot pole, let alone kill him." he laughs and starts to close the door, but Axel stops him.

"I know you did it!" I yell and lounge at him, but Roxas catches me just in time. He looks down and sees the keyblade fully formed and pushes me away from the murdering bastard.

"Sora! Don't make me arrest you for assult!" he says fiercely. I step back, tears streaming down my face.

"Sora…" Axel starts, but I shush him with my hand.

"I'm fine guys…sorry."

"Can we please come in Alarix?" Roxas asks, turning back to the door.

"Sure but you retards are wasting your time. I didn't touch that nasty little prick." he says as he leads us inside. We all follow in. The outside of the house was shitty, but the inside was amazing. It was as if we stepped through a portal to a new dimension. He had money. He HAD to be rich. But his little rouse didn't fool me. I know he did it… I could just feel it.

"Alarix, did you see Riku at the party last night?" Axel asks as soon as hes seated, full cop mode kicking in.

"Yea I saw that dumbass." Alarix says.

"Can we please refrain from the name calling?" Roxas cuts in.

"Yea. As you can see this is a very touchy subject." Axel adds.

"Fine, fine. I saw him at the party last night. He didn't look to happy either. I mean I saw him talking to people and acting happy…but he seemed like he was missing someone." he explains looking right at me.

"What do you mean he was unhappy? He called me last night and sounded happy…" I ask.

"He just seemed a little off. The last time I seen him he was going into the main library. I left right after that with Celext." I let his words sink in. He was sort of right… I should've been there. Then maybe he would be at home making lunch or feeding Chester. But because I couldn't go he was dead…

"Ok, where did you go after the party?" Axel asks, writing down every detail.

"I had more important people… I mean things… to do." he smirked.

"Can you verify that?" Roxas asks, making Alarix laugh.

"Sure, do you wanna see the condom wrappers in the trash can?"

"We don't need you being sarcastic. Names please." Roxas said smoothly.

Alarix sighed, "Larxene, and I trust this won't get out." He says his voice going flat.

I see Axel shudder to himself, but he nods at him and he motions for me to get up and I can't help it I freak out.

"But we already know the truth! He killed Riku!" I scream.

"Sora! Go to the car! NOW!" Axel yells. I run out the door and as I leave I hear Alarix…

"Yea go wait in the car you little bitch! Get out of my house!"


End file.
